


pup

by zachums



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Play, Bottom Will Graham, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rimming, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Top Hannibal Lecter, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachums/pseuds/zachums
Summary: hi im a slut hope you enjoyed!!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	pup

The clink of the buckle sliding into place had a calm settling over Hannibal's mind, a pleasant sensation that was only gifted to him in these precious moments. Calloused fingers slid beneath his chin to nudge his face upwards, blue eyes meeting hazel and scanning his face for any sign of discomfort. He found none, only the slight quirk of Hannibal's lips, hiding his desperate arousal and his eagerness to get the show on the road. It was always surprising to feel like this, a primal thing he hadn't felt since he was a child. A buzz under his skin, controlled by Will, a cruel master who intensified or took it away whenever he saw fit.

He seemed merciful tonight.

Warm hands stroked over his scarred skin, running down his bare chest to his also-bare thighs, fingertips idly playing with the graying hair in that region. Will looked contemplative, a look that meant trouble for who or whatever he was thinking about. Hannibal's cock twitched, betraying his otherwise perfect self-control. A part of his body he hadn't yet managed to tame, hadn't ever really wanted to tame, when it came to Will. Will, who always saw him for who he was. Will, who read him like an open book and let himself be read in exchange. He was a truly magnificent monster. A smirk spread across his lips, curls falling in his face when he looked down at the older man's slowly swelling arousal. "I haven't even done anything," he hummed, voice low and raspy. "Something on your mind?"

Hannibal's eyes fell on the leash next to him, left alone in the box that housed his collar. They rarely used it, but he wanted it tonight. Will followed his gaze and pulled out the length of leather, holding it before him and examining it. "Is this what you want, Hannibal?" His name rolled off of his tongue in what could only be described as pure sin. "Want me to put a leash on you and treat you like one of my dogs?" The thought made his cock twitch once more, fully hard at this point. Will's voice always did this to him. He jut his chin away from his neck, tilting just slightly in a sign of submission. From the way his lover's pupils dilated, he got the message.

The leash was clipped into place and then Hannibal was being pulled, tugged forward until Will's lips met his own. It wasn't the battle he'd been expecting, no, it was more of a dance. Their lips glide together with practiced ease, Will's tongue sliding inside in a gesture of the utmost trust he had in the cannibal before him. Their tongues twisted together and licked at the inside of each other's mouths gracefully, fueling Hannibal's arousal more until he felt his heartbeat throbbing in his nether regions, blood rushing in his ears at the thought of what would be done to him when their kiss ended.

He felt the lead pull taut against his neck as Will pulled away from their kiss, rising to his feet and wrapping it around his hand. "Come, dog," he ordered gruffly, tugging gently as he made to walk to the couch. Hannibal rose but a hand on his head shoved him back down to the ground. "Dogs aren't bipedal, Hannibal," he said simply, and continued on his way. The older man felt shame wash cold over him as he crawled on all fours after Will obediently, but it was delicious. He needed it.

Will dropped onto the couch and began undoing his shirt, popping the buttons at a snail's pace and letting Hannibal enjoy the view of his slowly uncovered abdomen, licking his lips at the sight. He'd filled out over their years together, but the scars on his tanned skin were really the best view. The smile across his stomach was his favorite, for obvious reasons. Will shrugged out of his shirt and worked on his pants, belt sliding out of the loops and chucked across the room, popping the button on his jeans and rubbing his hand over the bulge that lay beneath the fabric, waiting for attention. His palm dug into the flesh with a sigh, eyes boring holes into Hannibal's skull as he admired the view unabashedly, mouth almost watering as he waited for him to remove the rest of his clothing.

Will smirked again, the expression uneven due to long-dead nerves in his cheek, and tugged harshly on the lead to gain Hannibal's attention. "You want my cock, dog?" He asked cruelly, knowing the answer without even having to ask. He did, though, just to watch hazel eyes dilate and the flush spreading across his skin to deepen. "You don't deserve it," he sneered, yanking even harder until Hannibal's face was pushed against the cushion beside him, hand tangling in his hair to keep him there. "And I want something else."

Will finally shed his jeans and boxers, letting them pool on the ground and exposing the last of his skin to the older man's eyes. He barely had time to trail his eyes upwards before he was being manhandled once more, shoved backwards and watching as the brunet spread his legs, moving his cock and balls aside to expose his hole. "Lick, dog," he demanded, almost panting at this point, and Hannibal's body moved to obey the command before it even processed in his brain. He leaned in and licked at the skin of his rim, the space between Will's thighs scorching hot and almost suffocating. He couldn't get enough of it, pressing forward as Will moaned and licking at him more vigorously, technique forgotten as he settled into his role as 'dog'. He was sloppy and mindless, drenching his hole and the cushion beneath with saliva as he helplessly obeyed.

A thigh hooked over his shoulder to pull him in closer, sweaty skin sticking together as his tongue finally pierced Will's hole. A deep groan left the man above him and spurred him on, tongue fucking him and letting the lewd squelching sound of it fill his ears. He was distantly aware of the throbbing, incessant need of his own cock, but his master demanded his attention and attention he will receive. "Get up here," came a grunt, lead pulling and stealing Hannibal's breath until he obeyed, all but tearing himself away from his treat. Will smirked at him and tugged him up, getting on all fours on the couch and continuing to pull until Hannibal's body bracketed his own, the weight of him pressing Will into the couch. "Mount me," he purred, back arching to rub his ass against the older man's erection. 

This certainly hadn't been what he was expecting, but there was no reason to complain. Will gave some slack on the lead so Hannibal could sit up to thrust against Will's ass, cock sliding between his cheeks and catching on his rim but unable to slide in. A whine escaped him before he could silence it and Will let out a breathless chuckle, reaching back to guide him inside. Once the head of his cock popped into Will, only slick with spit and pressing into his barely-prepped channel, he let out a groan and tilted his head back, thrusting forward and burying himself to the hilt all at once. A pained grunt left the man beneath him and he tugged harshly on the lead, pulling Hannibal to drape over his back and forcing his head to stay beside Will's with zero leeway. The pleasure coursing through his body demanded his attention and he rut against the willing body beneath him, grunting as he moved. 

Will moaned at the rough treatment, feeling the burning pain in his ass dissipate gradually as he could used to the stretch of Hannibal's cock inside of him. The drag of friction inside of him was almost too much but he loved it, loved the suffocating heat of Hannibal's chest against his back and his weight holding him down, loved the way he'd reduced the man to nothing but a horny animal. The amount of power he held over him was intoxicating, and the groans he drew from the man above him told him he wasn't alone in the feeling. Hannibal could only pull out slightly and thrust back hard at the way he was being restrained, so he did just that, jackhammering his hips and fucking into Will as hard and as quickly as he could. Just like a dog.

Moans spilled from Will unfiltered, his cock aching and dripping precum from where it hung between his legs. Every thrust rubbed against his prostate just right, fueling the flame of his orgasm. They'd only just started, really, but he was so close already. He could tell Hannibal was too, his pants in his ear teetering on whines and whimpers. "Close, dog?" He panted, back arching beautifully and pushing his hips back onto the cock ramming inside of him. He moaned at the impact, eyes rolling back in his head. "Gonna give me your knot?" A groan punched out of Hannibal's chest and he nodded fervently, cheek pressing against Will's as he sped up to an impossible pace, forcing little 'ah's out of Will with each impact of his hips to his ass. His heart was practically beating out of his chest, sweat pouring from his skin and making his hand lose purchase on the leather cushion he was supporting himself upon, so he let himself fall into the couch and lessened his grip on the lead.

Stars burst behind his eyes and he moaned, almost a cry as Hannibal's cock hit him just right, thighs beginning to tremble as his balls drew up and his orgasm started approaching much more quickly. "Yes, dog, fuck," he moaned, looking over his shoulder to meet his eyes. Hazel met blue and the intensity in their respective gazes forced a growl out of Hannibal, chest heaving as he thrust endlessly into Will to get him to cum. He was desperate to please his master. Soon enough, Will's hips were slamming back into the older man's and he was crying out, letting out a long groan as he shot ropes against the cushions below him. "Gimme it," he slurred, arching his back and tugging weakly on the lead wrapped around his hand. "Knot me."

Hannibal gave a few more harsh thrusts before his orgasm overtook him, summoned by his master's command. His hips pressed tightly against Will's ass, unloading his seed inside of him and bucking forward a few more times to milk the feeling. He let himself drape over Will's back as he came down, the pleasant fog in his mind making him unable to form coherent thought and only acting on what his body wanted to do. He didn't move until he was directed, finding himself all of a sudden in their bed, lead and collar gone, with a warm cloth wiping the evidence of their sex from his skin. Will settled down with him and spooned him from behind when they were both clean, nuzzling his nose against Hannibal's hairline. "Good dog," he hummed, and the praise warmed Hannibal to his toes, allowing him to easily fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im a slut hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
